geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaireswip
Blaireswip (formerly known as AirSwipe) is a moderately popular Dutch player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is mostly known for being the creator of numerous demon levels that are based on the popular Role Playing Game called Undertale. He is notably known for his level called Aether, a level based on the Aether Mod from the game Minecraft, and Megalovania, which is a well known Hard Demon based off Sans's Genocide Battle from Undertale. He had also beaten several Extreme Demons such as Bloodbath by Riot, Conical Depression by KrmaL, and Red World Rebirth by Riot. Levels Unrated Levels * -freeze- - A 1.0 styled level with glowing decoration. * AB Ending Part * Aeon Air Challenge - A challenge level meant for AeonAir. * Aeon Air Challenge 2 - A challenge level meant for AeonAir. * Anathema Wave Chal * Blood - His first level ever created. * Blood Realm - His ninth demon level (when rated) and the Fourth from his Realm series. It is currently his hardest level. * Breakthrough Auto - An auto version of Breakthrough. * Cascade Surge * Cataclysm Auto - An auto version of Cataclysm. * Chara - His fifth Undertale themed level. * Chilled v2 - A 2.0 remake of Glittershroom's 1.9 level Chilled. It features some 2.0 objects and decoration, while the style is still the same as the original level. * Deadly Cycles - A very hard version of the official level Cycles. It was verified by RpgRaketti. * Dream Realm - An alternate sequel to The Nightmare Realm, his eighth (seventh if in order) demon level. It is his best level to this day. * Ecropolis meme * ElectroVoid - An old 1.9 collaboration with TMNGaming. It was slightly buffed and reuploaded by Blaireswip. * Elevatiaaa * evaWropaV * evw challenge - A challenge level meant for EricVanWilderman. * Geomania Depression * Gloomy Spider * Gust Dive * Hallow * Hallow Auto - An auto version of Hallow. * Hallow 2 * Hallow 3 Starfall * Hallow 4 Stardrive * Hard Wave Practice - A difficult wave challenge level. * Horizon Surge * Huseey Depression * HyperSonic - A copyable of Hypersonic but without the color gradient at Panman's part. * HyperSonic Eulna * Knobbel Depression * Jawbreaker * Ibuki * Ibuki free copy - A copyable of Ibuki. * Levo Depression * Loeckske Depression * Lv 1 Tiny Tunes * Lv 2 Swirl * Loutermilch * Lv 3 Clouds * Lv 4 Bash * Maizono * Mattia Depression * Night Theory - His first demon collaboration on his account. It is a redesigned version of SuperNight's Night Theory. * Nightmare Realm III - A collaboration with Andromeda, Carapa22, Cosine, Drak, Nusdan, Speed, and Ashes. It is the sequel to Nightmare Realm II. It was verified by MaxiS9. * Obsolete Sky * Old Cataclysm - The original version of Cataclysm. * Professor Layton * Pur1ty v2 * Ragnarok is hungry * Scarlet Surge v2 - A remake of Scarlet Surge. It is his entry into Viprin's Creator Contest. * SilentFunk - A rebirth of Silentfunk by Sailent. it was verified by SrGuillester. * Skipper Depression * Sleepwalking II - The sequel to Sleepwalking. * Soulless copyable - A copyable of Soulless. * South Park Part 2 * spid * spook * Temple of Destiny * The Dark Overtake * The Nightmare Auto - An auto version of The Nightmare. * The SpexArts Factory * The thing * Theory of DoubleTime - Theory of OverTime by OverZero two times in a row. * Three Step * TripleStep - Clubstep three times in a row. * Uber Realm - His 11th demon level and the Fifth from his Realm series. It is his weirdest level he built according to him. * Uberwave * VaporWave * very slow spid * Viri Depression * Viridian - An unrated demon level released in late 2.1 using a green color scheme with intentionally cancerous insane/hard demon gameplay. Normal Levels * Aether (featured) - His first 2.0 level, the design is based mostly from the Aether Mod in the popular game Minecraft. Hard Levels * Dravite Hills (featured) - A level based off the Dravite Hills from the Divine RPG Mod for Minecraft. * Monochrome Haunter (featured) - A level which design is shiny, shows also many times the Design of the Lavender Town Ghost from Pokemon Red. Harder Levels * Violet Fall (featured) - One of his favorite levels he has created. Insane Levels * AuroraTheory (featured) - His first featured level. Demon Levels * Soulless (featured) - His fourth Undertale themed level. It is his take on how a Flowey the Flower battle would look like. Hard Demons * Gaster (featured) - His sixth Demon level and third to be based off Undertale. It is based on the mysterious character from the game W.D. Gaster. * Megalovania (featured) - His fifth Demon level and the second to be based off Undertale. It is based on Sans's Genocide Battle and is currently the hardest of all UT levels. * Nightmare Realm II (featured) - His second Demon level. It is the sequel of the first "Nightmare Realm". Currently, its song was removed from Newgrounds. * Scarlet Devil (featured) - His third Demon level. Most of the design was inspired by Scarlet Surge by Insendium. * The Nightmare Realm (featured) - His first Demon rated and second featured level. It is a level made during Update 1.9 and part of a series of levels of the same name. * The Undying (featured) - His fourth Demon level and first to be based off Undertale. It is based on Undyne's Genocide Battle. * Void Realm (featured) - His seventh Demon level and the third from his "Realm" Series. It features a boss battle against the Character Dimentio from Super Paper Mario. Upcoming Levels * Hushed Halls - An upcoming super-buffed and extended rebirth of Silent Club. It is currently set to be verified by RpgRaketti. * Fairy Knife Hell - An upcoming Extreme Demon collaboration with multiple people that is entirely done in quadruple speed. It is currently set to be verified by Golden. Canceled/Deleted Levels * Iris of a Puppeteer * Silent Z - A super-buffed rebirth of Elite Z Rebirth. It was set to be verified by Twet. However, there has been no activity surrounding it for two years and is now presumed dead. Trivia * He is very skilled at memory demons, such as Doomsday II and Night Theory. * He is currently attempting Conical Depression X and getting several good runs, though he probably will not beat it anytime soon. * He is known to live somewhere by Surv and Knobbelboy seeing how he cooperated with Surv in Duelo Maestro and used Knobbelboy's 144Hz monitor to beat Conical Depression. Videos Category:Level creators Category:Players